Teenage Love Affair
by Every Villain Is Lemons
Summary: The lights are on outside, wish there was somewhere to hide... I just don't want to say good bye cause you are mine. Doesn't really matter what nobody tell me, it's a matter of extreme importance. My first teenage love affair.


So... I got this kid now. So... I got this story now. I'm not a GOOD writer... but bear with me. REALLY ! THIS IS EXACTLY what my first teenage love affair was like. My boyfriend acts like he runs thing. So that's just how I DO IT. Me and my boyfriend grew up in the projects in Chicago. So if the grammar ain't right, like that wasn't hey. But I can talk professionally. See, look at me. I am an aficianado of birdwatching. Sorry if it is OOC. BUT IT'S HIGH SCHOOL!!

Teenage Love Affair

The SVU Crew teenage style.

I can't wait to get home and dial your number

EO! Duh

In the words of Maury Contestants : It ain't mine. I own Telita though.

--

**Benson Residence**

Olivia sat in her bedroom, with her bestfriends Melinda, Casey and Telita. She tapped her fingers rapidly on the desk.

"Stop it before I kill you!" Casey shouted at her. Olivia threw on a hurt look and sniffed a couple of times before replying "I'm just a little anxious, guys".

"For what" Telita asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Elliot might call me, but I don't know, I mean, he seems like he doesn't care but I wanna be the one he does care about. You know ?" she said her head cocked to the side, eyes gazing into nothing. They all stared around for a moment in awkward silence, Melinda looked at Casey knowingly and the only one who wasn't in on it was Olivia, the one it mainly concerned. After about 4 minutes of sheer silence, Melinda broke the icy blankness in the room.

"Elliot..." Melinda started off in a hushed voice. Olivia nodded slowly, looking at Melinda's wide-eyed expression. "Stabler ?" she asked again this time, her voice full of what sounded like held-back information.

"Yeah, that's the guy" Olivia replied, a little annoyed by the awkward moments. She felt as if her friends were holding something back from her. And indeed they were. After about 4 more dreaded moments of awkward silence, it was Melinda again to break the silence.

"Elliot, well, he's a bit of the player type, you know?" Melinda told her friend, a little reluctantly.

"Wait, what ?" she said furrowing her eyebrows, looking at the rest of her friends for left out information. "Somebody better tell me something, now" she said giving them each an icy glare.

"Well... Elliot's been known for going with girls just for sex. Sometimes cheating on his "girlfriends" Casey said adding airquotes into her statement. "And another thing everytime h-" Casey was interrupted by Melinda.

"He acts like he doesn't care about anything, or anyone. But for some reason everyone, and by everyone I mean every girl, worships the ground he walks on" Melinda finished Casey's sentence for her. Olivia looked crushed.

"But you're something real special Liv, I mean look at you, you're gorgeous, slim, active, and you're a real great kinda person, you know" Telita said trying to brighten up Olivia's day again.

"Yeah" Melinda and Casey cooed, playing in Olivia's flattened auburn hair.

Olivia sighed, "I'm nothing spe-" her words being interrupted by her cellphone. Her heart was set on fire, was it Elliot... She sure hoped that it was.

"Hello !" she said in an overly perky voice.

"Hello..." it was the voice of her adoptive father, Edward.

"Oh... hey dad" she said, as her heart sank into her stomach.

"Melinda's mom is here to pick the girls up, please send them down, and clean up the kitchen" he told her. Olivia looked out of her bedroom window, and surely enough her dad was parked outside of their two-bedroom condominium. She waved at him happily and he smiled up at her.

"I guess you guys gotta go now" she told them frowning and poking her bottom lip out. Melinda rolled her eyes playfully and whispered into Casey's ear. Casey giggled.

"Bye Mrs.Stabler !" they giggled wildly. Olivia rosy cheeks turned bright red and she smiled happily. She fell back onto her bed, and sighed, daydreaming like the teenagers do.

--

**11:59 PM**

**Benson Residence**

As Olivia began to fall asleep, she was jolted awake by her cellphone ringing loudly on her nightstand.After her heart nearly jumped out of her chest, she picked up her cellphone, while singing to the tune of Leona Lewis' Bleeding Love. She looked at the ID, it was Elliot, she smilled happily and flipped it open.

"Hello" she said, in the sweetest voice she could muster up.

"Whats up" Elliot's deep voice echoed in her ear.

"Nothing, I was um.." she couldn't say she was just about to fall asleep. _"Think, Olivia think before you sound like a total baby. _"...just listenin to some music" she replied trying to sound as laidback as possible.

"Oh, what did you do this weekend ?" he asked her with ease, sounding as if he had been doing this for years.Talking to love-struck girls that is.

"Nothing really, went to the mall with some friends" she told him. She fidgeted around with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Speaking of that, what's up with me and you?" he asked her in a deep voice. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

_OH MY GOD!! AHHHH !! ELLIOT STABLER WANTS TO GO WITH ME !! _"I don't know, what do you want to do" she asked him, smiling from ear to ear.

"I wanna be with you" he said, in a totally nonchalant voice.

"Why me ? I heard you were the player type" trying to sound nonchalant.

"I don't know, I just like you" Elliot told her.

"If we do this, you know go together, are you going to treat me wrong?" she asked him, her voice sounding like sweet candy to him.

"No" he said simply. His answer to everything was so simple and carefree. He was so edgy and mysterious. She could practically feel herself falling in love with this boy. But they were fresh out of 8th grade. Young love.

"So you're my girlfriend, right?" Elliot asked her, careful not to let too many emotions seep through his baritone.

"Yeah" was all she said, so she can try to sound as lax and "professional" as he did.

"I'm sleepy as hell, I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?" he yawned

"Alright, bye" she said clicking off her phone. She was sleepy too, but if she knew herself, sleep would be the last thing on her mind tonight.

--

Olivia walked into Richard Kessler High School, dressed in skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt. It was 15 minutes before homeroom and almost the entire freshman class resided on the school's front lawn. She leaned against a small tree, playing tetris on her cell phone.

"Hey" Elliot's voice startled her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and blew her hair out of her face.She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hey Elliot" Olivia smiled happily, knowing that she was THE Mrs. Elliot Stabler. She put her hands on top of his and played with his fingers.

"Why are you playing with my fingers" he said into her ear, playing with the buttons on her jeans.

"I can do what I want" she replied, stopping his warm hands from sliding into her blue jeans. He paused for a moment and held on to her hands.

"I run this relationship" he said holding tightly on to her small waist. He pulled her closer to him and she could feel him against her. She blushed uncontrollably as Melinda, Casey and Telita walked past smiling and waving at her.

"Sorry, you can't meet Jimmy yet" Elliot says, licking his bottom lip and loosening his grip on her waist.

"Who is Jimmy?" Olivia asked quizzingly, smiling at him in a daze.

"You're too young" he told her.

"What ? I'm about to be 15 in three weeks" she said grabbing hold of his hands.

"I'm about to go to class, alright ?" he told her letting go of her waist.

"Okay, see you after school"

"I can't get a hug or anything ?" he asked her, with a puzzling look on his face.

"Sorry" she said wrapping her arms around his waist and smiling into his blue eyes.

Should I continue this crap or not ?? I KNOW ITS SHORT !! Did this interest you guys at all ?? AT ALL!! NO ! :(

REVIEW


End file.
